Under a Wolf's Eye
by Kiisani
Summary: Sakura's home was attacked during a war against her people and their enemy, Black Shadow. Fleeing to survive, she finds herself in a strange new world filled with mythical creatures and old enemies. Can she find a way to defeat her pursuers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello, darksessho here. this is my first CCS story and I hope u all like it. if u have any suggestions on what I should write in the upcoming chapters let me know. and I'll try and update as much as possible. enjoy.

_**Under A Wolf's Eye**_

summary: Sakura's home was attacked during a war against her people and their enemy Black Shadow. after having to leave the area to survive, she soon finds herself in a strange new world filled with mythical creatures and old enemies. can sakura find a way to defeat her long term enemy? and who is this strange group of people? s+s/e+t

disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I only own the additional characters and worlds

prologue

Explosions and screams filled the air of the Tomoeda kingdom as strange and mysterious figures in black raided the palace. bodies of the dead laid on the dirt road of the near by villages. houses burnt to the ground, shops ruined, everything in total debris. inside the palace, the horrifying screams can be heard inside the halls. a tall man, standing at 6 feet 3 with jet black, spiky hair and dark brown eyes fit off the ones that made it to the inside. as he fits them off, a man with grey hair and eyes as bright as gold drags a girl with short auburn hair. as they make their way around the corner, the enter into a room making sure that they are all present.

"that was close" said the grey haired boy. he look up at his male companion and smiled. the dark haired man nodded at him and walked up to the girl who currently had her head bent down.

"listen to me now Sakura. we have to get you out of here." he spoke with authority. the girl snapped her head up at hearing this with rebellious emerald eyes.

"no!" sakura spoke firmly. "I'm not going to leave here. I can't leave you to fight these things alone onii-chan."

"you don't have a choice. you're going and that's final. I can't have my baby sister dying at a time like this. you need to stay alive." he told her.

"so then why can't you and Yukito-san come with me. you don't have to stay here. we can all escape and start new lives over." sakura was now on the verge of tears. as one slid down her cheek, her brother brushed it away. "why can't know and Yukito-san come with me? why do I have to go alone Touya?" she cried. Touya smiled a sad smile at Sakura. he didn't want to leave her but he had no choice. he already knew what his fate was and so did Yukito but Sakura had a fate other than dying here so she needed to go.

"I love you Sakura. I don't want you to die here. Yukito and I already know our fate but your sakura is unclear. I don't want to lose you like how we lost mom and dad.." sakura continued to cry.

"Sakura, Touya's right. me must get you out of here. you still have yet to live life and we won't let these things take you away from that." Yukito walks up to sakura and hugged her. when he pulled away, he took something out of his pocket. he held it up in front of her. "you also need this."

Sakura looked at it in awe. she was memorize by it. it was if it was calling to her and no one else. "what is it?"

"this belonged to your family. it was passed down by a great magician named Clow Reed. it's called the clow key. it hold many strange powers but his majesty and wife told me to give it to you before it was to late." sakura took the strange looking key. the key was designed like a weird shaped bird head with small white wings coming out of his head. the head itself was pink with a gold beak. "now listen to me Sakura. you must never, ever give this key to any one under any circumstances. there will be people you can trust but never give it up. you are the one who can control it. this is your destiny. do you understand?" she nods a yes. just as she did, the door broke down and the black figures came into the room. they looked around and saw Sakura with the clow key, something they wanted from the start. Touya bravely stood in front of Sakura and Yukito with his sword raised in the air.

"hurry up and get her out of here yuki. she must be sent now!" Touya shouted. Yukito heard this and backed away from sakura. she put the key around her neck as Yukito brought out a staff and held it in front of him. he then began to chant some strange and incoherent words and a bright yellow circle formed under Sakura's feet. inside the circle was a crescent moon within a circle almost the size of the original circle. numbers bordered the space between the two circles and a small star was right in the corner of the moon. Sakura watched as he brother fought off the creatures that came in the room continuously and Yukito perform the spell. she was never going to see them again. she didn't know where she was going but she guessed it would be somewhere far from her kingdom. the attack came out of nowhere. nobody suspected that they would attack this early so they were completely defenseless and the defense they had up was out number by a great amount. this was surely the end of her kingdom. the home she grew up in and loved with all her heart. the home she was one day going to rule. the home where all her friends lived. and the home where she'll never see another bright face again. this was the reality of the situation thrown until them and everyone suffered. a great light came from the circle and in a flash, Sakura was gone.

please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's chapter one of the story. i hope you all like the story so far, even though this is only the first chapter. well, here you go!

Disclaimer: i don't own CCS, only the extra stuff

chapter one

it was raining hard. the sky was pitch dark and everything was silent except for the thunder playing in the sky. lightining continuously lit up the sky, showing some of the surroundings. trees, trees and grass stretched on for miles .

a lone figure layed in the grass as the rain poured on its limp form. as the rain continued to come down, the figure began to move. the figure opened its eyes to reveal deep emerald eyes, Sakura. waking up fully, Sakura became aware of her surroundings. where am I? how did I end up in a forest? these where the thoughts that poped up in her head as she looked around. thunder clashed again and it made her jump. she crawled until she was under a tress to keep the rain from hitting her as much as it was. she had hoped it was all a dream or at least that Touya and Yukito had followed her but none of it happened the way she wanted. it did happen and Touya and Yukito were gone. she brought her knees up to he chest and wrapped her arms around them. she put her head on her knees and silently began to cry. why did this have to happen? she didn't understand what they wanted from them or why they became enemies in the frist place. she couldn't even remember the first time the declared themselves as the Tomoeda kingdom's enemy. all she knew was that her parents took great care in protecting the towns people from any sudden attack but they let their guard down for one second and that was all the enemy needed.

as she continued to cry, she heard a faint noise coming from in front of her. she snapped her head up to see but nothing was there. thinking it was he imagination, she put her head down when she heard it again. she became scared. thoughts of people finding her and attacking her flooded through her mind. panicing, Sakura stood up and looked around herself. it was very faint but she could make out a figure that was standing in front of her. whatever it was blended in with the darkness awfully well for it made it hard for Sakura to see. the object became a little clearer but it wasn't just one figure, there were four of them. and they were all staring at her. she began to panic and backed away slowly. the figures moved each time she did and when lightining flashed again, Sakura's breath caught in her throat. the figures that stood in front of her was none other than her own enemies from her kingdom. Black Shadows.

how did they get here? Sakura didn't think they would come after her and how did they manage to find her? a thought then stuck in her head. what if they followed me through the portal? she thought to herself. not wasting any more time, she ran with the black shadows right on her tail. she ran and ran, not knowing where she was going but all she knew was that she couldn't let them get her. how was she going to defend herself against them? she has no kind of weapon and a tree branch wouldn't do her any good for the had claws attached to their hands.

Sakura didn't stop running for anything. she would go find help or hoped someone found her before it was to late. not concentrating on where she was going, she tripped on a rather large tree root coming out of the ground. she fell to the ground, her ankle pounding with pain. the black shadows slowed down, seeing that she stopped and advanced slowly to her. Sakura backed away from them but came to stop when her back collided with a tree. she was trapped and she had no where else to go. fear ran cold through her and she shivered from the thought of dying like this. as the came closer, she closed her eyes hoping that it would be as painless as possible, but nothing happened. slowly opening her eyes, she saw that they weren't paying attention to her any more but somethig above her. before she had the chance to look up, something jumped from the tree above her and landed right in front of her. the figure was unclear but she could tell it was a person. the figure slowly stood up and took something from around its neck. the next thing Sakura knew was that the person held a lond, somewhat thick sword in their hand. it stood unmoving, as if waiting for the black shadows to make their move. answering the person's silent request, they attacked at once. the person still didn't move but when they got close enough and attacked him, Sakura thought the person was a goner for sure but they weren't there.

the black shadows looked around trying to find him but was no where in sight. then out of no where, on of the shadows fell to the ground with a big gash mark on its back. Sakura gasped at the sight. she didn't even see it coming. the other three black shadows became alert but it did them no good. before any one of them knew what was going on, all three of them were on the ground dead. the mysterious person showed up again in front of her, facing the now dead enemy. she could see the blood on the carriers sword. the sword disappeared and the figure slowly turned around. as it faced sakura, the only thing she remembered seeing was a pair of alluring amber eyes.

the sun shone brightly in the new morning sky. the rain from last night had subsided and all was freshly wet with dew. Sakura woke up slowly felling a little sick from being in the rain as long as she was. when she was fully up, she looked around to see that she was in a futon like bed with a thick cover over her. there was a closet to her left and a sliding door at the end of the bed.(not so close but it's facing the end of the bed.) a window was to her back and a another door to her right. the room was decorated with pink and cream colored walls with cherry blossoms engraved on them.

"where is this place? how did i get here?" she said. Sakura noticed that she wasn't in her clothes from last night. she was in a big night gown dress that was white in color. the door slid open and a girl with long black hair and amethyst colored eyes. she had a smile on her face as she approached Sakura.

"i see you are awake. that's a good thing. we thought you'd be sleep until later today." she spoke. sakura just looked at the girl. to Sakura, this girl was very pretty. her pale skin went along greatly with her bright eyes and she walked with such grace, the same kind of grace as the people in Sakura's kingdom. this, of course, made sakura sad. the girl looked at Sakura worriedly. "are you okay? is something the matter?"

sakura looked up and gave the girl a weak smile. "i'm okay. i was just thinking about something. no big deal."

"well that's good." the girl smiles again. "my name is Tomoyo. Daidoji Tomoyo."

"it's nice to meet you Daidoji-chan. my name is Kinomoto Sakura."

"you don't have to call me by my last name. Tomoyo is fine."

"okay. you can call me Sakura. so, where are we?" sakura asked.

"this is the Li main household." tomoyo responded.

"the Li main household?" tomoyo nodded her head yes. "so there are other Li houses?"

"there sure is. the Li's are a big family. this is the main house because the head of the family lives here." sakura nods in understanding. "enough talk about that. we have to get you dressed and to the main hall now. they are waiting for you." tomoyo stated while walking to the closet to get sakura some clothes. " i need you to take a quick bath and get changed into these." she walked up to Sakura and held out a white sleeveless pink collared shirt with a matching pink skirt that had on side of the skirt going straight down stopping mid thigh and the other side with riffled ends also stopping at mid thigh. "that door on your right leads to a bathroom. i'll be back in thirty minutes and i'll have a pair of boots for you." tomoyo walks out of the room. sakura loooks at her clothes for a minute.-i guess i better get started.-she thought.

she got of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. when she opened it, her breath got caught in her throat. the bathroom was beautiful. on the right side of the bathroom was a large floor built hot tub with different shampoos and conditioners, along with body was. opposite of the tub was a wall length mirror that went as far as to the door. the was a table filled with make-up and other hair products. the room was so big, it was almost bigger than the room she woke up in. it was also decorated pink with cheery bloosoms on the walls and smelt of it too. "this is beautiful." she said. she walked to the tub and took off her clothes and got in. the water was so nice in relaxing that Sakura thought she'd fall asleep again. it wasn't too hot nor was it too warm. it was at the right temperature. and the jet streams that gently massaging her back added to the comfort.

after Sakura spent twenty-five minutes in the tub washing her hair and stuff, she got out and got dressed. she greatly smelled of cheery blossoms, adding to the room's smell. she walked over to the make-up table and sat down. she picked up a brush and began to brush her long, silky arburn hair that became wavey from the bath. when she put down the brush, she picked up a strawberry flavored lip gloss. she added mascara to bring out her bright emerald eyes and smiled at the mirror. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and to her bed when she heard a knock at the door. "it's open!"

tomoyo walked in with a pair of black boots that didn't have a back part but was replaced by strings. she also had a cup of fizzing water. ''i forgot to give you something for your headache the first time i was her. this should make it better." she hand Sakura the glass and Sakura drank it. finishing up with it, she noticed that her head was feeling a lot better.

"wow Tomoyo-chan. that really helped a lot."

"yeah, the doctor said it would work. here are your boots."

"thank you." sakura put the boots on and when she was done, she smiled at Tomoyo.

"okay then Sakura-chan. let's go." the walked to the door but before going out, Tomoyo stopped and turned to Sakura. "listen to me Sakura-chan."

"what's wrong?" Sakura asked nervously.

"i just wanted to tell you about the leaders. don't do anything that might attract attention."

"what do you mean by that?"

" don't do anything you might regret later. they see everything, even if you think they're not paying attention. and they are also very strict so be carefull okay?"

" i will. arigato Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo smiled and they walked out the room.

A/N; i know nothing big happened in this chapter. but things will get more interesting inn the following chapters. in the chapter coming up, Sakura will finally meet the strict Li elders. and remember, if you have any ideas, include them in your review. and if you flame me, don't flame me too bade. i don't want to be badly burnt for life

please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: konnichiwa minna-san! darksessho bring you the second chapter of my story. I hope you like it so far. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the first one kay?

enjoy!

chapter 2

Tomoyo and Sakura continued to walk down the long hallway. as they walked, Sakura took note on their surroundings. huge pictures of the family and individuals lined the walls. in one picture, she saw a woman with long black hair and striking amber eyes and four girls around her. unlike the woman, the four girls all resembled the other and had bright, cheerful smiles on their faces. they all had light brown hair and amber eyes like the woman.-they must quads and that must be their mother. she's beautiful- she thought. she then saw a picture of a boy that looks eighteen years old. unlike the other picture, this boy isn't smiling. his unruly chestnut hair and cold amber eyes hold no emotion whatsoever and has a deep frown on his face. Sakura stops to examine the picture.- I know I've seen this guy before. but where?- tomoyo turns around to see Sakura staring at a picture on the wall. "hey Sakura-chan! come on, we have to go." Sakura looks from the picture and runs to catch up with Tomoyo.

"sorry about that. how far is this place anyway?"

"it's that door right at the end of the hall way." they make their way there. before Tomoyo had a chance to open the door, someone from the inside opened it. the room looked dark but a chilling voice spoke through the darkness.

"you're late Tomoyo."

"yes, I know and I'm sorry but I've brought the girl here." she answered the darkness.

"then let her in." tomoyo turned to Sakura and gave her an encouraging smile.

"well, this is it. remember what I told you."

"you can't come in with me?" Sakura asked. she didn't want to face these people by herself and tomoyo was the only friend she had right now.

"no, I cannot. don't worry, you'll be fine. now go on." she gently pushed Sakura through the door. when Sakura was inside, the door closed and the only light that was I the room was two candles in the middle of the room. the was a chair in-between the two candle stands.

"what are you waiting for? sit down." the voice ordered. it sounded as if the voice was old but still held that demanding tone to it. Sakura obeyed and walked to the chair. when she took a seat, the voice spoke again. "what is your name little one?"

"my-my name is Kinomoto Sakura." she answered weakly. for some reason, the voice scared Sakura. she didn't even know the person but she knew that this person wasn't to be taken lightly.

"kinomoto... where have I heard that name before?" another voice called out. it sounded the same as the first voice but was less cold.

"she must have come from the Tomoeda Kingdom. the Kinomoto's ruled there." a third voice spoke out.

"that would explain the clothes she had on when she was found." the second one spoke again. -how the heck do they know about the Tomoeda Kingdom? do they know it was destroyed?- sakura thought becoming nervous.-who are these people?-

"GIRL!" the first on angrily called out to Sakura. she was snapped out of her thoughts hearing the angry tone of one of the men.

"Hoe?" she said, scared for what they might do to her.

"what are you doing so far away from home? how did you get here?" a fourth voice asked.

"I was transported here. my home was attacked and I was the only one that made it out of there." she said sadly. she didn't like think about how she was so defenseless and couldn't protect her family and friends. why was she the only one that made it out of that alive? why couldn't anyone else come with her? at least then she wouldn't feel so guilty. it pained her to see her brother fight off those monsters only to have died in the long run. he was to become the future king and he would have ruled the kingdom just like how their parents wanted him to. although he made Sakura angry by always calling her kaiju and was extremely over-protective of her, she wouldn't have traded that in for the world because she knew her brother loved her and would always love her. tears began to burn Sakura's eyes and she held her head down so the people there couldn't see them, but they did.

"lift your head up small one." the third one ordered but Sakura didn't move. she didn't want them to see her tears. no matter how much she tried to blink them away, they would keep coming out. it made her feel weak somewhat and she didn't like it.

"when we tell you to do something, you will comply. lift up your head now!" the first one ordered. Sakura hesitantly lifted her head to reveal her tear stained face and her glossy emerald eyes. "do you have the clow key kinomoto?"

"the clow key?" she thought about it and took out the key she had around her neck. the four voices gasped softly. "is this what you're talking about?"

"yes. so you do have the clow key. it was said that the Kinomoto's had it with them." the third one said. "she must stay here with us to make sure it doesn't fall into the hands of the enemy."

"yes I agree with you. we must keep her protected." the fourth one said.

"but who will we get to protect her?" the second one asked.

"do not worry. I have the perfect person for the job." the first one answered.

"but do you think he'll do it?" the fourth one asked.

"it is not up to him. if he is to become the next leader of our clan, then he must do whatever we tell him to do. he will do it." the first one said sakura sat quietly throughout the whole conversation. she didn't want to interrupt but she did want to know what they were talking about.- why would I need protection? well, besides the fact that the Black Shadows are after me. and what is so important about this key anyway?- "young one."

"hai" sakura answered.

"you may leave. we have nothing further to discuss." th first one spoke. Sakura stood up from the chair and bowed and left. outside of the room, Sakura looked both ways deciding whether or not to go back to her room or explore.-well, nothing exciting in my room. I guess I'll explore some.- with that in mind, she walked in the opposite direction of her room. inside the previous room, the four voice decided to continue their conversation.

"she doesn't even know about the power of clow. she didn't even know that was the clow key." the second voice spoke.

"that is why we must keep an eye on her. she is the one chosen by clow and we must respect that. but it's up to Xiao Lang to do the rest." the fourth one spoke.

"ah yes, Xiao Lang. that boy will be a fine leader if her keeps this up. we raised him well. I think it's time that we had a little talk with him."the first voice spoke. "Yelan!" the sound of walking could be heard as a female figure from the picture steps into the light. her long black hair and deep amber eyes held great responsibility. she bowed to the shadows and awaited her orders.

"what can I do for you elders?" she spoke.

"bring Xiao Lang here. there is something we must discuss." the first elder said.

Sakura kept walking and eventually ended in a garden. fully blossomed cherry blossom trees sat in the grass with its petals showering like rain. Sakura admired the view. in a small little garden under some of the trees were peonies and lilies. sakura walked to the small garden and kneeled down to get a closer look. "whoever planted these must really take care of their garden. these flowers are beautiful."

"come on Li. I know you could do better than that." a faint voice said away from the garden.

"shut up Hiiragizawa. I don't need your damn advice." a more colder voice responded to the first one. curious, Sakura trailed the voices. she came to a wall and peeked around it to see two teenage boys sword fighting with no shirt on. a blush crept up on Sakura's face watching them both, especially the brown haired boy. she couldn't come up with an answer but the brown haired one looked familiar to her. then she thought about the picture from the hall way. it was the same boy.- but that's not where I know him from. it feels as though I've seen him some other place before that.

''a future leader shouldn't be like that. you should know how to fight better than that." a blue haired boy in glasses spoke. his midnight blue eyes matched his hair and unlike the other guy, he had a smile etched on his face. this only made Li more angry and he charged at the boy Sakura heard as Hiiragizawa.

"why don't you stand still so I can wipe that damn smile off your face." Li suddenly stopped. Hiiragizawa stopped as well and the smile was gone from his face. Sakura didn't notice that they stopped and kept on watching.

"what's wrong Li?" Hiiragizawa whispered.

"don't be stupid. I know you sense that." Li hissed. "there's someone here and I don't like it. they have an unknown aura around them." Sakura finally noticed that they had stopped but one of them was missing. - I wonder where the other one went.?- "what are you doing spying around on people?" someone whispered in a cold tone in Sakura's ear. she jumped and turned around to see a pair of haunting amber eyes. a flash back to the night Sakura first arrived here played in her mind about the mysterious boy with the amber eyes. she tried to back away from him but Li just grabbed her arm tightly and brought her closer. "who are you?" he asked.

"I... " Sakura couldn't find her voice. her mind was just somewhere else. one, she was practically touching skins with an eighteen year old hunk with perfectly tanned skin and a well shaped body. his muscles weren't that big but they weren't small either. sweat glistened on his body and his hair fell into his eyes. just staring at him made Sakura want to melt right there. - what's wrong with me? I barely even know who this is and I'm acting like this. I have to pull it together.

"hey Li. let the girl breath. I'm sure she has a good explanation as to why she's here." Li shoves her and she falls to the ground.

"start talking." he demanded.

"Xiao Lang." a strong womanly voice called out. Yelan came from around another corner and stopped before she got to the three teens.

"mother." Li said.

"the elders want to speak with you. you will come now." she told him. Li looked down at Sakura, who was breathing hard, and turned to leave. his mother saw him coming and walked back to the house. Hiiragizawa walked in front of Sakura and held out a hand to Sakura.

"I'm sorry about that. Li can be a little hard to handle." he said.

"uh, yeah." she took his hand and stood up.

"by the way. my name is Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"it's nice to meet you Kinomoto-chan."

"oh no. you don't have to call me that. Sakura will be fine." Sakura replied almost blushing. Eriol was talking to her the whole time with his shirt off and although it wasn't Li, he still looked pretty cute.

"well Sakura-chan, let me walk you to your room then." he offered.

"thank you." they walked out of the garden. in the elder's conference room, Li stands in the center light.

"it's good to see you so into your training Xiao Lang but we have a job for you." the first elder started off.

"a job?" Li asked.

"yes. we want you to protect the kinomoto girl. she is the selected card mistress." the second one said.

"so her name is Kinomoto. I don't see how she's the card mistress. she seems pretty weak to me." Li almost spoke distastefully.

"you have to train her. she doesn't know about the clow cards yet but we will introduce them to her soon enough. you must make sure she knows how to use them. we want her powers to manifest and she can't fall into enemy hands." the third elder added in.

"speaking of enemy. I think we have a new one. when I found the girl, she was being attacked by these human shaped masked black creatures with claws and other sharp blades attached to their hands. they must have followed her when she came her." the elders thought about this for a minute before speaking again.

"than it settles it. we need you to train her. make her stronger. we need the power of the cards to be ours." the fourth elder told Li.

"I can train her any way I want?" Li asked with a wolfish smirk on his face.

"yes, any way you want." the first elder told him. " just make sure we have a card mistress in the end. you may go now." Li bowed and left the room. Yelan took his spot in the light.

"do you think he will go easy on her?" she asked.

"no. I don't. that boy is a wolf and he will put her through wolf's training." the first elder answered.

"so Eriol, who was that other boy you were training with?" Sakura asked as they still walked to her room.

"that was Li Xiao Lang or Syaoran. only certain people call him by his first name. everyone else calls him Li."

"is that so. is he always like that?" she asked.

"yes. the Li elders trained his since he was five after his dad died. they were very strict on him so he grew up to be a cold hearted person. doesn't really care for other's feelings much." Eriol told her.

"so why do you hang around him? isn't he mean to you as well?"

"of course he is but I don't let it get to me. I love toying with Li. I know certain things that can easily make him angry." eriol said with a smile. they continued to walk to Sakura's room and when they got there, they saw Li waiting outside of her room. Sakura slowed down, not really liking the look in his eyes. before they got to the door, Li walked up to them and as he passed Sakura, he whispered in her ear.

"starting tomorrow, you belong to me... little girl."

so that's the second chapter. nothing much happened but at least Syaoran and Eriol made their appearance. and what does Li have in store for Sakura? find out in chapter 3. ja ne

please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; this is the third chapter folks. And I want to take this time to personally thank dbzgt2004 for being my first reviewer. I told myself I'd update as long as I know someone likes my story. Arigato. And now here's the third chapter.

disclaimer: I don't own CCS, just the extra stuff

**_Under a Wolf's Eye_**

chapter 3

Sakura stopped in her place. She was frozen stiff. Syaoran's words replayed in her mind. _Starting tomorrow, you will belong to me... little girl._ His words were like a broken record that kept repeating in her mind. While Sakura was lost in her own thoughts, Eriol was waving his hand in her face, trying to snap her out of it.

"Sakura. Hey Sakura, can you hear me," he asked. He snapped his fingers in her face and she broke out of her trans-like faze. She blinked a couple of times before she noticed Eriol smiling at her with a welcoming smile. "It's good to see you finally joined the real world again." Sakura blushed a little in embarrassment. "Well anyway. We're at your room so you can do whatever it is you want to do there. Do you want me to send Tomoyo for you?"

"Can you?" she asked. Eriol nodded his head and Sakura smiled. She bowed politely to him and went into her room. Eriol made his way down the hall and turned right. Instead of going to Tomoyo's room, which was a few doors down from hers, he went to visit Syaoran first. When he got there, he knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in.

Syaoran was in his room looking for a new shirt to put own. When he came from waiting by Sakura's room, he took a quick shower. Syaoran's room is a lot like Sakura's, and so is many other rooms in the house. Inside of his room being pink like Sakura's, his was a forest green color. He still had the Japanese futon bed with a green bed spread, a dresser on the right side and a small table on the left. His bathroom was on the right side of his room, close to where his bedroom door is. He had a walk in closet that was opposite side of his bathroom door. Swords and other weapons lined up on the walls and in a glass cabinet he had on the left and right side of the door. And for a boy his age, his room was unbelievably neat. When he was putting on his shirt, he heard someone knocking on his slide open door. He said a muffled come in and the person entered. When he saw who it was, he groaned. He should have known it would be Eriol.

"What is it that you want this time Eriol?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong Syaoran? You do seem to happy to see me." Eriol spoke, pretending that he was hurt by Syaoran's words. He put a hand over his heart but Syaoran snorted.

"Cut the crap Eriol. I just saw you a few minutes ago. And you really need to take a shower. You're still covered in sweat from training."

"Don't worry, I'll take my shower after I handle some business." Syaoran rolled his eyes and went to the sword on his wall that had a green handle and was think in size and long. He took it off the wall and walked over to his bed. He sat down and picked up a cloth from the table and began to wipe his sword off. Eriol stood by the door and began to talk. "What are you planning on doing to Sakura?"

"Kinomoto? Why are you interested?" Syaoran asked in a bored tone, obviously not caring. Eriol dismissed his tone and continued.

"Well when you left her door after whispering something, she was completely shocked. She had this horrified look on her face and she was deep in thought. What did you say to her?"

"So she was scared ne? She should be scared. Judging by the way she looks, she won't last long, unless she surprises me that is." Syaoran said. A evil smirk came to play on his face and he got this crazy look in his eye that Eriol knew all too well. Whatever Syaoran had in store for Sakura, it had something to do with the elders so Eriol knew he couldn't stop him. But that didn't stop him from keeping an eye on Syaoran to make sure he didn't take things too far. Whenever Syaoran had that look in his eye, it meant that he was going to enjoy himself, and this wasn't the normal kind of enjoying yourself either. It wasn't like he was getting something new like a new sword or something he really wanted, which wasn't much really, but it was the pleasure you get when you see someone suffering, or in pain.

"What did you say to her?" Eriol tried again. Syaoran looked from cleaning his sword to look at Eriol. The look in Eriol's eyes suggested that he was serious and that was unusual for him.

"Nothing much. I just basically told her to be prepared tomorrow."

"What do you mean by "prepared?" What are you planning to do to her?"

"Will you relax. The elders want me to train her because they said she was the card mistress that was in charge of the cards but she doesn't know about them or the power she has yet. So the elders want me to train her physically and magically. The elders also told me that I can train her the way I want so long as they get a card mistress out of it. I plan to have my fun."

"You better not over do it Syaoran. She is a very fragile girl. If you do something wrong, you could break her." Eriol informed him. This only made Syaoran's smirk deepen.

"That only makes it better." he said. After being satisfied with how clean his sword was, he put the cloth down and walked back to the wall were he took the sword from and placed it back. "And besides," he continued with his face turned from Eriol's, " I don't give a damn about the girl anyway. Why should I care that she'll get injured in the process. If she really wants to make it out okay then she'll do everything I say and do it right. The more she gets something wrong, the tougher it'll be when she has to do it over until she gets it. You can only learn some things through pain and that's exactly how I'll teach her, through pain." and with that said, Syaoran walked out of his room. Eriol watched he leave and sighed a heavy sigh. This was going to tough and Syaoran was the kind of person who didn't take others advice. He was very stubborn and when he set his mind to something, it was hard to change his mind. _I hope you can handle this Sakura._

Sakura sat in her room, staring out the window that wasn't far from her bed. She breathed a heavy sign. She still couldn't get what Syaoran said off her mind and Tomoyo hadn't come to her room yet, but she wasn't going to go look for her. She figured she must be busy. Just then, Syaoran walked outside and Sakura spotted him. She followed his every move. _What could he be up to?_

Syaoran thought he should take a walk. In times like this, the fresh air always did him some good. He walked a few feet from the door when he felt someone watching him. A knowing smirk came on his face. _So, she's watching me now is she? Well lets have some fun._ He turned to look at her and gave her a challenging smirk and walked off.

Sakura saw the smirk he flashed her and became confused. "What was that all about?" she whispered to herself. She got off the window seal and walked out of her room. _It looked like that was the side entrance. Why would he be going into the forest?_ She turned the corner and almost bumped into Tomoyo.

"Oh Sakura-chan, there you are. Eriol told me to come and see you. Is everything alright?" she asked with a worried look on her gentle features. Sakura smiled assuring her that everything was okay.

"Don't worry Tomoyo. I'm fine. But there's something that I have to take care of so I'll see you when I come back?"

"Sure thing. If you need anything from me when you get back, come to my room. It's three doors down from yours."

"Okay. See you later." Sakura ran to the side door. Tomoyo watched her as she left. _There's something going on with her and I think it has something to do with a certain someone._

Sakura finally made her way to the side door and slid the door open. She looked around for Syaoran and saw him entering the forest. She waited for a bit and then followed him. When she entered the forest, she stopped when she didn't spot Syaoran. "Now where could he be?" she asked no one in particular. She slowly mad her way into the forest, keeping an eye open for anything that might decide to pop their head out at her. Further and further she walked into the forest and still no sign of Syaoran. She didn't even find tracks that would lead to him. "Where could he have gone to?"

Syaoran knew full and well that Sakura had followed him into the forest, just like he planned her to. "Let's see if you can find me little girl." she spoke in a hushed tone so she wouldn't hear him. Syaoran was in a tree, right on top of her. When he entered the forest and got far enough, he jumped into a tree without difficulty and waited for her to pass. And when she did, that's when he began to follow her.

Sakura heard a noise from her left and stopped immediately. Syaoran stopped as well and they both looked to see what the noise was. Sakura got a little scared as nothing came out of the bushes. Trying to overcome her fears, she slowly walked to the bush. Syaoran stayed in his spot and watched Sakura try and act brave. _For a wimp, she sure has guts._ He thought to himself as he continued to watch her.

Sakura didn't know what she was thinking. Here she was, walking to an area that probably was a trap waiting to catch her. _But then again, it could be Li, _she thought and kept walking slowly towards the bush. She stopped just a foot away from the bush and leaned by it to move the leaves out the way. Behind the bush was a cute looking rabbit fox. It had long floppy ears that stretched to the ground and bright orange fur. He had long whiskers and a long fox tail. The creature looked up at Sakura with it's head tilted to the side. Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she held in. _Thank God it wasn't something big. It's really cute though._ She bent down to the creature and began to scratch behind its ear. The creature enjoyed it and began to stomp his foot and wag his tail from side to side, going faster with each passing second.

"You gave me quite a scare little one. That's not a very nice thing to do." she spoke to it. The creature just enjoyed Sakura scratching its ear. A heartwarming smile appeared on her face.

Syaoran sat in the tree watching Sakura with the rabbit fox. _Just what I'd expect from someone like her. She's too soft. She better be glad that wasn't one of the monsters that lives in this forest cause I wouldn't have saved you. _He told himself quietly as he watched her. She picked up the animal and continued looking for Syaoran, even though he was right on top of her.

"Oh great. Now that I stopped, he's probably too far for me to catch up to him now. What am I suppose to do?" Sakura spoke as she came to a cliff. "Obviously he didn't come this way. It's a complete dead end. Which way should I go back this time?" she asked herself as she stared at the scenery in front of her. It was beautiful multicolored trees that stretched as far as the eye could see. Green, pink, yellow, white, red, blue, purple, gold, all colors and more filled the leaves on the trees. It was as if someone had taken a bunch of multicolored wild flowers and put them together. It was truly a magnificent site.

Syaoran took this time to scare her since she wasn't paying attention. He lowered himself from the tree without making a sound and whispered in her ear. "Who told you to follow me?"

When Syaoran spoke in Sakura's ear, she got scared and jumped nearly ten feet in the are and quickly spun around, but since she was so close to the edge, her foot slipped and she began to fall backwards.

A/N: that's the end of this chapter. There's no more after this. No I'm just kidding. There's so much more that I want to write and I don't like cliffs unless it's absolutely needed. So continue on with the story.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt herself falling backward off the cliff. She tightened her grip on the animal and shut her eyes tightly, hoping that when she fell, it would be quick and painless. Then she felt something grab her hand and she stopped falling. She slowly opened one eye and saw Syaoran holding her hand so she wouldn't fall. He quickly pulled her up and gave her room to fall on the ground. She let the animal fall to the ground while she caught her breath. She looked up at Syaoran to see that he had a wicked smirk on his face. Her face became flustered with anger and she stood up, a little to fast because she wobbled a little before regaining balance.

"And what is just so funny?" she asked a bit rudely but she didn't care.

"You really are pathetic. Didn't someone ever tell you not to let your guard down?" he asked.

"Didn't someone ever tell you that it was wrong to sneak up on people like that? What if I actually fell down and died. It would've been your fault for sneaking up on me like that." she retorted back.

"Well, if I hadn't caught you in time, than that would have been your own fault for not holding your hand out. You're were so worried about that damn animal instead of your own life. And I never told you to follow me. If you hadn't been so nosey, this could have been avoided."

"Don't you put the blame on me. And I wanted to save the animal. If you hadn't caught me, then at least one of us would have been able to make it out alive." she answered back.

"Yeah and then he would have been someone's pray because he'd be too injured to save himself so what was the point?" he replied, not really caring about the animal. This, of course, made Sakura even madder.

"What's wrong with you? How can you be so heartless? Animals have feelings too. They aren't stupid and can do things themselves. It's people like you who don't appreciate the things in this world. All you see is that animals are something you can eat and use their skins for clothing."

"I don't know about the whole clothes thing but I do see animals as something to eat. That's all we really eat her, especially in my house. In case you didn't notice, we are half wolf so that means we feed off of what wolves normally eat. And that does include animals."

"That's just wrong. So you kill and kill these animals and eat them?" she asked.

"That's the only way to get the meat here." He dismissed the subject and began to walk away.

"Why did you save me?" she asked him. This made him stop and turn to face her.

"Because if I let you die, I won't be able to have my fun tomorrow." he continued to walk after that. Sakura just stared at him. The rest of the day was uneventful. She went to Tomoyo's room and they talked til dinner, Syaoran and Sakura didn't say anything to each other, and then it was time for Sakura to go to bed, seeing as how she was tired.

The sun shone through the light pink drapes of Sakura's room. It made its way to the sleeping beauty resting comfortably in her futon. She turned from the light groaning, obvious not liking the morning rays and oblivious to the figure standing above.

Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door when the sun began to rise. In his hand was a bucket of icy cold water filled all the way up to the top. When he heard no answer, he let himself in. Just as he walked in, he saw the sun casting a beautiful light on her sleeping figure. He stopped and stared right at her as she slept without a care in the world, as the sun played on her delicate features. The rays light brought out her true beauty, making her face shine with a glow that seemed out of this world. An evil smile played on his face as he walked closer to the bed. Now as he hovered directly over top of her, he turned the water bucket over and it completely got her soaked to the bone.

Sakura woke up abruptly when she felt extremely cold water fall on her, getting her completely soaked. And the fact that she was wearing a thin night gown wasn't helping her situation either. She looked up at Syaoran and glared at him. "What the heck was that for?"

Syaoran didn't respond. He was staring right at her drenched body. He didn't realize that her night gown was so thin. It completely stuck to her body, outlining all of her curves and everything else. Sakura noticed this and covered herself up with the wet blanket. Syaoran snapped out of his gaze and looked at Sakura's blushing face. "Why did you pour water on me?" she tried again.

Syaoran glared slightly at her and replied, "Because you have to get up. There will be no sleeping on my time."

"What do you mean "your time"? If you hadn't noticed, it's extremely early in the morning and I would like to go back to sleep like a normal person. And I'm not on your time." she retorted back.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you. I see that you have forgotten our little chat yesterday."

"What chat?" she asked.

"The one when I said that starting today you'd be mine? I meant what I said. Like I said, you belong to me now and you're wasting my time. So get out of that futon and get your lazy ass into some clothes. When you get finished, meet me in the back." Leaving no room for a reply, he exited the room. The rather small conversation Syaoran had with her when she was walking back to her room came flooding back to her mind. She did recall Syaoran saying those words but she forgot all about it as the day went on. The conversation was so sort, there wasn't much to remember. Sighing, she got out of bed and went to her bathroom, where she took a nice shower and got into some clothes.

Syaoran had been waiting outside for over a half an hour. He hated waiting for people. When he wanted someone to be wherever it was they needed to be, then the should be there, especially since it involved him. He sighed for the hundredth time that morning, when she got out there and started the training, he was sure to teach her a lesson about being late, his own way. Syaoran finally spotted Sakura running towards him. When she got to him, she was all out of breath. She took a minute to regain it and then looked up at his face to see a glare plastered on it. She smiled sheepishly. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to be late."

"Well, you are. And I don't tolerate lateness. You'll just have to make it up when we get started." he replied and turned around to walk in the middle of the green field. Sakura looked confused.

"Get started with what? What are we going to be doing anyways? You never told me."

"I'm going to train you, both physically, mentally, and magically."

"Why? What are you doing this for?" a confused Sakura questioned. Syaoran still hadn't faced her but continued to talk.

"There is a gift called the clow cards. Only one person can wield them until the wielder dies, than they move on to the new master. This time, we have a mistress to harness the power of the cards. And the mistress, believe it or not, id you."

"But I don't know about any cards? And why do I have to control them?" Syaoran finally turned to face her and walked over to her, stopping right in front of her. His tall for towered over hers and she had to look up a little to see him.

"Do you have that key that you always carry around with you now?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head and took out the key. She held it up so Syaoran could see that she had it. "That is known and the sealing key, or the clow key. It belongs to a book of tarot looking cards known as the clow cards. With that key, you can call upon a staff that would help you use the cards. Unless you have extraordinary powers to wield the cards without the staff, you must use it at all times when you use the cards. That is why I have to train you."

"Are you going to teach me how to use this staff?" she asked. Syaoran snorted and turned away again, walking to the middle of the field again. He turned to face her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was wearing a green Chinese jacket with cuffed sleeves. He had on a pair of loose white training pants and a pair of black Chinese shoes.

"Of course not. At least, not right now. You're not ready to wield that kind of power yet. And you still don't know the bases of hand to hand combat. That is where we'll start. Get over here." he demanded. Sakura obeyed and walked closer to Syaoran. He told her to stop when she was close enough. "Okay, first we begin with the stance. You can't be a good fighter without some kind of stance to assure that you could block an on coming attack, only if you see it coming. Raise one arm like this and raise the other arm as well but keep it lower that the first." he told her while he demonstrated. Sakura did as she was told as she watched Syaoran and copied him. "Now you want to put your right foot out in front of you and bend both knees slightly." she did as she was told. "Now that you know the stance, lets see how much you know on your own." she couldn't comprehend his words because as soon as he said them, he rushed to her and knocked her down hard on her back. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped to recover it. It was a cheap move that he pulled off, this much Sakura knew. Syaoran stood over her, looking down at her small form. An evil smirk played on his face.

"I see you still have a lot to learn." he said.

"That... was a... cheap sh-shot and you ... kn-know it." she got out, finally regaining enough air.

"Don't think of it as a cheap shot. Think of it as payback for making me wait so long for you to come outside. I hate to wait and for each time you make me wait, the longer I have to wait, the harder I'll hit so you better make it a note to come here on time. Now get up. I have a lot to teach you apparently. This is my training and in my training, there is no mercy. He spoke icily to her. The whole day that Sakura and Syaoran spent training was like hell for Sakura. All they did was non-stop training, maybe they stopped for a ten minute break to eat or something, and then they got right back at it. It was a mistake for Sakura to eat something and then go back to the training that Syaoran put her through. Her stomach started acting up and it felt like she was going to be sick. Night fell and Sakura lied down on her futon, motionless. She hadn't really seen Tomoyo all day and she just basically got out of training with the devil himself. Her whole body was sore from the constant attacks that Syaoran delivered to her. She could barely walk up to her room. It felt like gravity was pushing heavily down on her sore body making the pain worse. Whenever she moved, it felt like her muscles were being torn apart. And it was only the first day! And to make matters worse, Syaoran was just toying with her. He didn't even break a sweat. He loved seeing her in pain and he thoroughly enjoyed it. How long was he going to torture her for?

Just then, as Sakura closed her eyes, he door slide opened and Tomoyo walked in carrying a white box with her. Sakura didn't bother to turn around to face her, not that she could anyways. Tomoyo set the box next to Sakura and sat herself down next to her, bending down to look into Sakura's face. "Hey there. It looks like you had a tiring day." she spoke softly as to not give Sakura a headache, if she didn't already have one.

"It was the worst. And the thing is, he was only joking with me. I saw it in his eyes and he told me. It's only been a day but we've been training practically non-stop. I don't think I can do this any more."

"So that's what you were doing with Syaoran. I was wondering what it was. No wonder you didn't have time to come and see me. When Syaoran trains someone, he doesn't show mercy. He doesn't care if it's a girl, boy, baby, you name it. That's the only time I genuinely see him so excited, even though I find it a bit strange that someone can fid pleasure in someone else's pain. I guess that's the wolf in him, though I don't think so. Anyways," she started back up after a short pause, "I figured that you might need this so I brought you some creams that will ease the pain in your muscles. It'll help you heal faster and you'll feel less sore."

"Thank you so much Tomoyo. Right now, I don't know what I'd do without you right now." Sakura replied gratefully. Tomoyo just smiled and opened up the box to get some of the cream. She put some on her hands and started with Sakura's arms.

"Don't mention it." She finished. "Now, lift up your shirt. I need to put this on your back."

A/N: and that is the third chapter. Thank you reviews for taking the time to read my story and if you like it, recommend it to some of you fanfic buddies for me kay? Thanks and look forward to the next update and a new story I'm working on called The Demon Pact and a Kingdom Hearts fic called A Different Side to Me., or something like that. It's still in the development stage. Arigato


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone!!! sorry for the really long update but I guess the reason why I'm writing is because someone added me to their Story Alerts list and I just couldn't disappoint. And I just realized how many typos I had in the previous chappies so I'll try to cut down on those too. That means I have to slow down in my typing. Lol. So here you all go! The fourth chappie to Under A Wolf's Eye. Hope you all enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't, once again, own anything related to CCS.

_**Under A Wolf's Eye**_

For the next couple of days, Sakura's training with Syaoran was just like the first day, brutal. Syaoran didn't even bother to go easy on her. In fact, he only made it worse. Everyday Sakura would return to her room with bruises and sore muscles and everyday Tomoyo would have to heal them with creams and other things prescribed but the Li doctor.

"How long have I been in training?" Sakura asked Tomoyo one night.

"I think for about a week. You know, Li doesn't have to be so hard on you. It's crazy the way he trains you. It's almost as if he's picking on you. I know I said he doesn't show mercy but he really needs to lighten up." Tomoyo said with an angry look on her face. All Sakura could manage to do was sigh.

"Don't worry about it too much Tomoyo. I know you must think I'm crazy but I guess I can understand why Li is so hard on people. I mean that's just the way he is. The only good thing about this, I guess, is that I am learning things. And I'm actually becoming quite use to the pain. A little more of his training and I'll practically be immune to the pain."

"I don't know how you do it Sakura. You're just too understanding. But I know one thing. If Li ever decides to mess up that pretty little face of yours, he'll have to answer to me." Tomoyo said with one fist in the air and her other hand holding onto her muscle. Sakura just laughed.

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, all she was able to do was stare at the darkness that had engulfed her room. After much frustration, she finally got out of her bed and left the room. If she couldn't sleep, she decided to walk around the house to see the places she hadn't been to yet. She walked down the hall and came to a door that was slightly opened. There was a small candle lit and it dimly lit the room. She quietly walked to the door to get a peak inside, as if something in that room was pulling her in. She couldn't explain it. It was like an unknown magical force that was calling her but for some reason, the power didn't feel so unknown. It was if she knew that feeling, somewhere deep in her heart. Right before her hand touched the door nob, she jerked up, snapping out of whatever trans she was in. Her mind was telling her to go into the room but she felt that she didn't belong in there. She felt that if she were to go into that room at this moment, something bad would happen to her later and she didn't want to get in trouble with the Li elders. That was enough to allow her to back away from the door and continue her little midnight stroll.

Sakura made her way outside, right under the cherry blossoms once more and decided to sit under the tree, next to the small garden. As she sat there, she let the wind play with her slightly messy hair as she stared at the night sky. Each star twinkled like a diamond against the midnight black darkness. It was truly breath taking. The air here was so clean, much like the air back at her kingdom. At the thought of her home, a single tear strolled down her rosy cheeks. She still missed everyone dearly and hoped that her brother and Yukito had made it out, no matter how bleak the situation seemed.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san... Oni-chan... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Sakura whispered as she buried her head into her nightgown. "I'm so sorry." Sakura stayed like this, until she heard something in the bushes. Her head quickly came up as she looked in the direction of the noise. Something was in the bushes and it scared her. But she didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to run and tell someone or to chase after it and see what it was. Her first thought was that it could have been a small animal or something that had wandered into the Li garden, but her gut told her that it wasn't. The rustling in the bushes continued and began to grow distant as whatever it was that was making that noise began to leave. After much thought, Sakura decided to follow whatever it was and see what it was. The noise maker must already know that she was there so it'd be pointless for her to run away. It was better for her to just go check it out, although she had a really bad feeling about it. What could she have done if whatever that was decided to attack her? Would she be able to defend herself? Not giving it a second thought, Sakura stood up and slowly followed the noise.

Inside the Li mansion, Syaoran was in his room, laying on his futon, staring at the ceiling. His mind thought back to the training he's been doing everyday with Sakura. He had to admit, she was a quick learner and she was getting better. But every time he saw her improving, he would throw something else in the training that he knew she wasn't ready for. He liked it that way. And besides, there wasn't a lot of time for their training. He had to get her ready as soon as possible. They haven't even touched the magical training yet and it's already been a week. How much time did he have left? All he knew was that his instincts were telling him that the enemy was approaching, and fast.

_I guess I'll have to start training her in her magical tomorrow. There's no point in holding it off until she masters her hand to hand combat. Who knows how long that'll take. We don't have much time._ Syaoran also thought about his recent meeting with the Li elders. They told him that he was making fine progress but they needed him to speed it up a bit. They needed a Clow mistress and they needed on now. Anything to gain control over the mistress. Feeling bored and restless, he decided he would take a little...walk through the forest that surrounded the house, hopefully to find something to keep him entertained.

Sakura continued to follow the noise until she was deep within the forest. She admitted that she didn't like the forest at night. She could barely see where she was going and anything could be lurking in here. She felt scared, more scared than she had earlier, but she had to keep following the noise. Just where was it going anyway. It seemed like it was leading her somewhere, probably a trap no doubt. Before she knew it, Sakura was in an opening. The noise had completely stopped and everything was absolutely quiet. Sakura looked all around her, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I guess it was just an animal or something. Whatever it was, it's gone now. Guess I better head back home. It's getting a little nippy out here." she said as she rubbed her hands up and down her naked arms. Just as she was starting to go back, she heard a noise again. She quickly turned around, but saw nothing. There was no sound. Just as she was about to turn around, another sound sounded, but this time, from a different area. Another sound came right after that. It seemed as if they were all around her. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes shined with fright as she thought about how stupid she was to have come all this way by herself.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the only light that kept Sakura out of the dark vanished behind the dark clouds in the sky. Everything was dark. Sakura could barely see her hand in front of her eyes. She was truly scared now. Then, one by one, the Black Shadows come out from hiding. Their eyes blazed a murderous red as all sights were pointed directly towards Sakura. She was out of options. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't run anywhere because they had her surrounded on all sides. She began to breath heavily. It was all over. All that training, her brother helping her to get away from the very source that had killed her entire kingdom, everything would be wasted. She slowly sank to the ground, her hands over her heart, and the Clow Key. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, as she awaited her fate.

_I'm sorry everyone. I guess I'm no good to anyone. Please, forgive me._ Right when she heard them charging towards her, an unknown sound came from above and attacked the Black Shadow that was in front of her, causing all the other ones to stop. Sakura was dumbfounded. She opened her eyes to see a brown coated wolf standing in front of her. It was lowered slightly to the ground, ready to pounce when the time came, blood dripping from it's teeth as it held one of the Black Shadow's arm in it's jaws. _Unreal, _Sakura thought. The wolf threw the arm back at it's original owner before growling, then it began to change. Sakura watched in awe as the huge brown wolf became Syaoran. There he stood with a murderous, yet enjoyable, look in his eyes and to tell you the truth, Sakura didn't like that look. She knew that look would mean that Syaoran was going to enjoy killing these things and the thought of killing anything for fun was simply wrong in Sakura's mind.

The Black Shadows charged at Syaoran all at once but it proved useless as he just took them all out in the blink of an eye. It was over just like that. Syaoran turned to face Sakura, as she still sat on the floor. "What the hell were you doing out here by yourself? Don't you know it's dangerous for someone as weak as you to wander around at night alone? How pathetic." he commented. As soon as he was about to move closer to Sakura, he immediately stopped. Sakura looked up behind Syaoran to see someone standing in front of the trees. Syaoran's face became serious as he slowly turned around to this uninvited guest.

"Well done wolf boy. I see you're still as strong as ever." the person said. Syaoran just glared, not saying anything and Sakura sat in confusion. "I also see you've been taking care of the Card Mistress. She is a pretty one, that she is."

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran said almost in a whisper but the person still heard him.

"Don't worry. I mean no harm. I was just, checking up on things if you will. I didn't come here to fight you, that I didn't. So you're safe for now, little wolf." Syaroan, obviously not like being called names by the mysterious guest, charged right at them. As he got closer, the mysterious person was reveal to have red hair that was tied into a messy back ponytail (much like Kenshin Himura from Ruroni Kenshin) and black eyes. He had on a black, unzipped vest with no undershirt, sporting off his abs, and a pair of black baggy cargo jeans. When Syaoran made contact, his blow was instantly blocked by the mysterious guy's sword. Seeing that his attack was blocked, Syaoran growled a little in his throat. The man smiled and pushed Syaoran back with his sword.

"I told you I didn't want to fight but I guess I can spare with you a little bit, little wolf. Would that make you happy?" the man said.

"I'll wipe that damn smile off your face!" Syaoran said as he materialized his sword and charged once again at the red headed man. Sakura, seemingly forgotten, watched as these two men went head to head with each other. She could easily tell that Syaoran was having a hard time while the red head was just simply having fun. This continued for about a couple of minutes. The fighting continued and as they fought, Sakura heard something in the trees. She couldn't locate where the noise was coming from, but she knew it was directly above. Without warning, something shot out like lightning from the trees.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran turned around in time to dodge whatever it was that was aimed at him but was instantly attacked by the red headed fighter. Syaoran fell on one knee holding his side as small amounts of blood ran through his fingers. "Syaoran!" Sakura called again as she ran to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What the hell are you still doing here? You should have left by now." he said.

"No way. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself."

"And just what are you going to do huh? You're practically useless right now." he told her as Sakura frowned. Before anyone could make a move, another thing was shot out of the trees heading towards both Syaoran and Sakura. Seeing as how she was close to him already, Syaoran grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way of the blade. But because of Syaoran's injury he didn't have all his strength and landed kind of roughly on the group, almost on top of Sakura. Sakura slightly blushed at how close they were, but then grew concerned as she say Syaoran panting for air.

"What the hell are you doing Luna? I don't need your help." the red head shouted at the trees.

"But Kun, I don't want you having all the fun. And besides. We need the Card Mistress. You're not even trying to capture her. You're too busy having fun with the wolf boy. Pathetic." Luna said as she jumped down from the tree tops. Taking what Luna said as an insult, Syaoran growled, still holding onto his side while being supported by Sakura. Sakura didn't like the way things were going. Now there were two of them and Syaoran was in no condition to take on the both of them at the same time. And she knew she couldn't have been any help. So all seemed lost at the moment.

"Whatever the situation, we'll have to finish this at another time. I sense more are coming. Lets go Luna." Kun said as he disappeared into the night. Luna sighed and went after him, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone in the forest.

"That was a close one." Sakura said more to herself than to anyone.

"Sakura? Li?" a voice called out. Sakura looked up to see a concerned Eriol coming out of the forest. He ran over to Sakura, seeing that Syaoran had lost consciousness. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"He was attacked. I don't understand why he's unconscious. His wound isn't that big. He managed to dodge the attack with minimal damage yet he's out cold." Sakura responded.

"It was probably poisoned or something. Give him here." Eriol said as he took Syaoran from Sakura. "Come on. We better get back to the house. The Li elders have to hear about this." and with that, they made their way back to the house.

A/N: well, that's the end of chappie four. Hope you all liked it. It seems that two new bad guys have been introduced. What roles do you think they play in this story? Are they with the Black Shadows? Could be. I know one thing. My wrists hurt like crazy after writing this so I'm so glad I'm done. Haha. Til next time..

R&R


End file.
